


Kaito Momomta NSFW Alphabet

by nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Kinks, Masturbation, Moaning, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds/pseuds/nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds
Summary: A-Z NSFW headcanons for everyone’s favourite starboy.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Kaito Momomta NSFW Alphabet

A - Aftercare  
Very sweet with aftercare. He’ll draw a nice warm bath for the two of you and wash your hair for you. He also loves to hold you close after sex, cuddling you into his chest.

B - Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and of their partner)  
His favourite body part of his is probably his hands. On his partner, it’s their eyes. He swears your eyes are more beautiful than any star he’s ever laid eyes on. However, he is an ass man as well.

C - Cum (anything to do with cum)  
He loves cumming inside you, and seeing how his cum drips out of you afterwards. He also loves seeing it on your stomach, it turns him on even more.

D - Dirty secret  
His biggest fantasy is to fuck you in space. That might sound like an impossible dream but for a man whose catchphrase is “the impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so,” it might not be that far-fetched. 

E - Experience  
None. He acts like he’s got experience, but in reality he’s a virgin. He’s not a complete idiot about sex though so despite not having any experience he’ll make sure you have a good time.

F - Favourite position  
Since he doesn’t have any experience he doesn’t try any kinky positions. Really just missionary and sometimes doggy style. Every now and again he lets you ride him, but he’ll guide your hips the entire time.

G - Goofy (are they more serious in the moment or do they joke around)  
He’s not a very serious guy, so he tends to be a bit goofy in the moment, but if you want him to be more serious he will be.

H - Hair (yes we’re talking about down there)  
He doesn’t shave it, it’s left pretty untamed and it’s purple just like his hair.

I - Intimacy (how they act in the moment, the romantic aspect)  
He’s a hopeless romantic so he’s pretty romantic in the moment.

J - Jack off (how often do they do it, etc)  
Does it pretty often, usually daily. 

K - Kinks  
He’s not very kinky, but every now and again he might tie you up with his jacket. He’s got a bit of a daddy kink, but he’d never admit it. He also likes doing it outside at night so you’re under the stars.

L - Location (favourite location for sex)  
He loves doing it under the stars, but that’s not always the most practical or comfortable, so his next favourite place is simply in his bedroom because he has one of those lamps that project the current star pattern on the ceiling. Sex lighting? Nah. Astronomically accurate star lamp. Shower sex is also a big favourite of his.

M - Motivation (what turns them on)  
Loves it when you surprise him by wearing fancy lingerie. If he comes home to you waiting for him in lingerie after a long day he’ll be turned on immediately.

N - NO (something they absolutely will not do, turn offs)  
He won’t ever hurt you in any way. He also won’t degrade you, it makes him feel bad.

O - Oral  
He loves it when you give him head, it drives him crazy. He always makes sure to repay the favour though, and he loves that just as much. He likes seeing you squirm under his tongue.

P - Pace (are they fast or slow)  
He has a tendency to go a bit fast and rough, but if you ask him to slow down his pace he will.

Q - Quickies (their opinion on quickies vs normal sex)  
He likes them, but he much prefers having normal sex, since he likes going for multiple rounds.

R - Risk (are they will to try new things/be risky, etc)  
He’s willing to try some new things, but nothing too extreme. He does like getting risky every now and again and doing it somewhere you could potentially get caught, though.

S - Stamina  
He has pretty good stamina. He can last for a while and loves going for multiple rounds, but he gets tired after about 3. He never wants the night to end when he’s with you.

T - Toys (do they own toys, do they prefer using them on their partner or having them used on themself)  
He doesn’t own any, but he’s considering getting a few to try out on you… he would never use any on himself though.

U - Unfair (how much of a tease are they)  
Oh he loves to tease. He’ll whisper dirty things in your ear to drive you crazy and then give you a goofy grin like nothing happened; or he’ll trace up your thighs with his fingers, stopping right before he gets to the place you want him to touch you most. However, even though he loves to tease you he gets impatient easily, so it won’t be long before he stops and gives you what you want.

V - Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He’s pretty quiet, mostly just a few grunts or sight moans from the back of his throat. When he gets closer to finishing he forgets himself and more moans slip out, and he may even swear under his breath a bit.

W - Wild card (random headcanon)  
One time he woke you up in the middle of the night because there was a meteor shower. He set up a telescope outside to get a closer look, but he ended up not watching the meteor shower very much. He was too busy fucking you while the stars rained down from the sky to concentrate on much else.

X - X-Ray (a closer look at what they’ve got going on down there)  
He’s above average on size (and girth as well), and he’s pretty proud of that. 

Y - Yearning (their sex drive)  
Pretty high, but nothing crazy. He’ll probably be wanting to have sex daily, but he understands if you’re tired/not in the mood, because sometimes he feels that way as well.

Z - Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
He falls asleep pretty quickly, but he’ll never go to sleep until he’s sure you’re comfortable and happy. He pulls you close into his chest to keep you warm and holds you until you both fall asleep.


End file.
